Albus Severus Potter's School Days
by Tillc005
Summary: Albus Severus Potter leaves for Hogwarts with mixed feelings. Then, on the train, he meets a his new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Rated T for future chapters. Warning: Will eventually be boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**This is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice. Feel free to leave comments and reviews :3 Oh! and Thanks For Reading****! Signed, Tillc005 =^.^=**

Albus Severus Potter

Chapter 1 – On the journey:

The train started to pull away from platform 9 ¾, Albus Severus Potter waved goodbye to his parents. He was both excited and nervous about the fact that he was going to a brand new school, but this was not just any school. No, this was a school for magic for you see, Albus was a wizard.

"I can't wait till we get to the school. What house do you think we'll be sorted into? I wonder what the lessons will be like…" Albus' cousin Rose Weasley babbled excitedly.

Albus smiled tentatively at her. He knew his cousin wouldn't expect any answers from him. Albus let her voice fade into the background while he worried about what would happen if he got sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Sure, his father had said before they left that it doesn't matter if he got sorted into Slytherin. But what would everyone else think?

Albus' train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door to the compartment opening. In the doorway, standing there was a boy who looked about Albus' age. The boy had hair so light blonde that it was almost white, dark grey eyes, his features were rather pointed and his skin was quite pale. Albus had heard his uncle point out that this person was…

"Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy; it's nice to meet you. May I sit here? Only, the other compartments are taken up…" Scorpius' voice started to trail off after he observed Rose's cold glare.

Before Rose could say anything to Scorpius, Albus spoke up and said to him "Sure, you can sit here,"

Scorpius sat down next to Albus feeling uneasy about Rose's clear dislike about him. Albus sensed this and whispered in Scorpius' ear "Don't worry about Rose, I'm Albus Potter,"

"Ahh, I now see why she doesn't like me," Scorpius told Albus. Since Albus looked confused at that, Scorpius continued by explaining "it's because your father and his friends and my father were, well, enemies. So I'm guessing that your father has said that you shouldn't like the Malfoys either?" the last question was directed to both Albus and Rose.

Rose replied by giving a stiff, yet reluctant, nod.

"I don't mind becoming friends with a 'Malfoy'" Albus claimed, while giving a small smile.

"And I don't mind becoming friends with a 'Potter', so are you and I friends now?" Scorpius grinned back. Albus nodded at this.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" said a lady pushing a trolley filled with many goods such as: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands and Pumpkin Pasties. Albus couldn't decide on what to get, so he decided to do what his father had done so many years ago on his first day and just get some of everything.

"That'll be 11 sickles and 7 knuts, dear" Albus counted then handed over the money.

"That is **a lot** of food you have there, Albus" Scorpius exclaimed

"Yes it is, I'm gonna need help with eating all of this and I'm sure that you two can help me with that" Albus said while opening a chocolate frog.

A few hours later, long enough so it began to get dark outside, all three of them had changed into their robes and were laughing together. Rose seemed to have become friends with Scorpius at the end of the train journey. They all got off the train together, still in giggles.

They heard the great booming voice of a huge, hairy man, Hagrid. Albus and Rose knew Hagrid because he had visited their parents before. Also, Albus' Aunt, Hermione, and his Uncle, Ron had warned him not to eat Hagrid's rock cakes because they were like real rocks.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called out. Albus, Scorpius and Rose all made their way over to Hagrid, who smiled at them. Once all of the first years had gathered around Hagrid, he led them to a long fleet of boats, which they all got in. Albus, Scorpius and Rose all made sure that they were in a boat together. The boats started to sail across the Black Lake, Albus looked into the dark water but disappointingly, he saw nothing. Albus did however; feel in awe at the beautiful castle on the other side of the lake. After about 15 minutes, the boats arrived at a small landing bay.

_Well, this is it. It's time to find out what house I'm in…._ Albus thought, feeling scared, excited, nervous, and worried all at the same time. Hagrid lead them up a path, they reached the doors. Albus took a deep breath and held it as the light flooded the crowd of first years. The time had come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

_**Author's Notes: I Don't Own Any Of The Harry Potter Characters. Also, I Don't Own The Sorting Hat's Song. They Belong To J K Rowling Sorry That I Haven't Uploaded In A While =^-^"= I searched up Snake on Google Translate in Latin and it was Anguis….Sorry if I'm wrong. Signed Tillc005 =^.^=**_

**Chapter 2 – Sorting and the Feast**

* * *

><p><em>Albus took a deep breath and held it as the light flooded the crowd of first years. The time had come.<em>

An old woman, with a surprisingly stern look in her eyes, was waiting by the doors.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here. Welcome students, to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, your headmistress for the next few years. Now, the start-of-term banquet will begin soon but first you shall be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a rather important ceremony because whilst you are here you house will be like your family; you will spend a large proportion of your time with your house. The four houses are called Gryffindor Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points. Whereas any rule breaking will result in you losing house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a fantastic honour. I hope that you will do well in whichever house you become part of." The woman addressed the first years, as she was leading them through the cave-like room to a chamber off the edge of the hall. A swarm of ghosts floated through the walls, many of the students shrieked. But the ghosts were deep in conversation (or an argument) and carried on through the opposite walls. "Now get in a line behind me," Professor McGonagall ordered, while the students shuffled around and tried to make themselves look neater. She led them through a pair of large double doors. These doors opened to reveal a vast hall, candles were floating in the air and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Albus' eyes widened in amazement and awe, before he looked down to see a battered, frayed and very dirty hat placed on a stool in front of all of the students. This was the first time that Albus noticed that the hall was full of older students.

The hat split open across the bottom, creating a mouth. It started to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

After the hat had finished, it took a bow then became still. Applause rippled round the hall. Professor McGonagall to a few steps forward, holding a thickly rolled parchment.

"When I call out your name, you shall come up and put on the hat then sit on the stool to be sorted," she called. "Abbott, Maria!"

A thin, blushing girl with light brown hair staggered out of the line, placed the hat over her head which then proceeded to fall over her eyes, and sat down. A short pause then –

"RAVENCLAW!" Shrieked the hat.

The table on the left erupted in cheers and thunderous applause as the blushing girl sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Anderson, Sasha!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Sasha marched quickly to the Hufflepuff table, which was on the right.

"Barnett, John!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This time the table on the far left yelled out cheers as he sauntered over to their table.

"Brass, Alexander"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The far right table exploded in cheers as the first Gryffindor of that year joined them.

Albus could feel deeply unpleasant wrenches in his stomach as Professor McGonagall went further down the list.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"See ya." Scorpius whispered to Albus and Rose as he made his way over to the stool.

Scorpius placed the hat over his head and sat down. A split second passed then –

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius took off the hat and aimed a grin at Albus. All Albus could manage back was a pathetic half-smile.

Albus thought about how it wouldn't be so bad if he was in Slytherin because Scorpius was there but then…

"Potter, Albus!"

"Albus, that's you idiot!" Rose hissed to her cousin.

Said cousin stumbled to the stool, placed the hat on top of his head and sat down.

"Well, well, well if it isn't another Potter. I remember sorting your brother a year ago. You have a good mind, quite a fair amount of courage, very smart… Now, where shall I put you? Let's see I think that you would do the best in SLYTHERIN!"

Albus heard the last word echo round the hall, which was now completely silent. Albus shakily took off the hat and flashed a glance to scan for his brother, James, while making his way to the Slytherin table. He found James just as he placed himself next to Scorpius. Extreme disappointment would be an understatement for the look on James' face as they caught each other's eyes.

Professor McGonagall carried on reading the names, putting on a poker face to cover her own disappointment. Eventually she got to "Weasley, Rose" who was placed in "GRYFFINDOR!". Rose gave Albus and Scorpius a small smile.

Finally, "Zanell, Lucas" was made a Gryffindor and the sorting was over. Albus looked at his gold plate and realised that he was rather hungry. Hagrid came over and took away the scroll, stool and hat away as Professor McGonagall started to say a few words to the students.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy the feast. Thank you!"

The golden dishes were filled with amazingly delicious looking food like: Roast beef and chicken cooked to perfection, Pork and Lamb chops, Sausages, Bacon, boiled and roast potatoes, sweet potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, green beans, broccoli, gravy, mint sauce and ketchup.

Albus and Scorpius took as much as they could get and somehow ate it all. With room for pudding which appeared after everyone had finished. The choices for dessert were: Large blocks of ice cream in a wide variety of flavours, apple pie, profiteroles, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, strawberry and toffee cheesecakes, jelly rice pudding and many more.

Instead of taking everything they could, Albus and Scorpius only filled their plates with whatever they thought they could eat. Scorpius ate everything he took whilst Albus left half and éclair and 2 profiteroles.

After this feast, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the school "First-year students and some of our older ones, should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also, Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Finally, Quidditch trials will be held in the third week of term. Anyone that is interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch, or the house captain. Now before we retire to bed, let us sing the school song,"

After the school shouted the song, the students filed out, the Slytherins followed their prefect through the vast amount of students in the corridors. Finally after a longish walk, they finally stopped outside a chamber under the school. The prefect spoke to what appeared to be a wall "Anguis"

Suddenly, the wall slid sideways to reveal a hallway leading into a dungeon-like room, the light in the room had a green tinge. Inside the room, the walls were decorated with Slytherin banners and beautiful patterns; there were many black chairs and dark green sofas scattered around, also, there were many tables and dark-wood furniture inside the room. The atmosphere was very grand but it also felt quite cold to Albus and Scorpius. The prefect led the new Slytherins to their dormitories, girls in one, and boys in the other. Albus and Scorpius saw that their trunks had already been brought up. They were too tired to do anything but smile at each other, then drag on their pyjamas and collapse into the four-poster beds with beautiful deep-emerald velvet curtains.

"G'night" The two boys both muttered to each other and they fell asleep almost instantly. The last thought Albus had was '_I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow…'_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Week

**Yeah…This is incredibly late… And I'm very sorry about the wait but I've been quite busy…And lazy :3**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Harry Potter Characters, Classes or spells…. Signed Tillc005 ^_^**

**Chapter 3 - The first week**

* * *

><p><em>"G'night" The two boys both muttered to each other and they fell asleep almost instantly. The last thought Albus had was 'I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow…'<em>

When Albus opened his eyes, he saw the silver light streaming through a gap in the green bed curtains. _Well….Here goes my first full day of Hogwarts….._Albus thought to himself as he stretched.

"Hey, Albus…You awake?" he heard Scorpius' voice come from somewhere in the room beyond the green.

"Y-Yeah. Morning Scorpius….What time is it, do you know?" Albus asked his friend.

"Uhh…It's 7:35am. Let's go down for breakfast once you're ready." Scorpius' voice was going from loud to soft as he went around the room.

Albus crawled to the end of his bed and opened his curtains, only to become face-to-face with Scorpius. Scorpius' face flickered with surprise whereas Albus almost jumped out his skin and fell backwards.

"Scorp! What the hell?! God... You scared the life out of me. What were you doing?" Albus shouted.

"Scorp? Hmm….Scorp…..I like that name, I'll call you Al then. Anyway, you were taking too long so I was gonna open your curtains and get you out of bed" Scorpius said while turning round, getting his shoes and putting them on. "Now….Hurry up and get dressed, I'm really hungry!"

Albus jumped out of bed and got changed as quickly as he could, the two boys then made their way to the great hall and sat down on the Slytherin table. As they were eating their breakfast (Albus was eating porridge whilst Scorpius was having cornflakes, both drinking Orange Juice), Professor Slughorn was making his way down the tables handing out timetables for each student. When he gave Albus and Scorpius their timetables, the two of them looked over and discussed what lessons they were looking forward too.

"Well…On Monday, we have double potions with the Gryffindors first thing….Then History Of Magic with the Ravenclaws….Apparently, History of Magic is extremely boring….And it's taught by a ghost" Albus stated while reading his timetable.

"Yeah, my father said he basically fell asleep each lesson it was so dull. Well…At least we have a whole weekend before lessons begin. Which I think is pretty good." Scorpius told Albus while grinning.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be good. What we gonna do while we wait then?" Albus asked as he looked at his friend. "Walk around and hang out with Rose?"

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking. Sounds like the perfect weekend! Oh, speak of the devil, here she is now." Scorpius looked over at the approaching Rose

"Devil? No, I don't believe that fits me at all. Anyway, I came over to see what you guys want to do over the weekend….I was thinking we could walk, hang out and go to the library" Rose told the boys as she arrived at their table.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in shock when Rose had said she wanted to go to the library.

"R-Rose…We haven't even started lessons and you already want to go to the library…." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well…I want to get a head start on everyone else…And I want you two to get ahead too" Rose shrugged. Albus looked less shocked at this and smiled.

"Alright….So we'll hang out, walk around and we'll also go to the library at some point then, sounds like a good plan to me." The others nodded in agreement at what Albus had said.

After breakfast ended, the three of them took a long walk around the school grounds, chatting and laughing as they went. The bond between them all grew stronger with each step they took, students and teachers all around were watching them astounded and wondering how Slytherins and Gryffindors could get along so well.

The rest of the weekend flew by with them all having a lot of fun and working hard in lessons, Albus wrote a letter to his father telling him about all that's happened, how he was sorted into Slytherin, how he was friends with Scorpius and all about him, how Hogwarts was and how he was looking forward to lessons. However, Albus hadn't gotten a reply yet.

Albus had gotten a reply from Harry on the Wednesday, in a note which read:

_Dear Albus,_

_As I said before you left in the train, it doesn't matter that you got sorted into Slytherin. Your mother and I are proud of you anyway. You sound like you've had a lot of fun so far, I can't believe Rose dragged you into the library on your first weekend, she's just like her mother. I'm glad that you and Scorpius are friends, it sounds like he isn't at all like his father apart from in looks, and you'll have to invite him round to stay at some point. Your little sister says she misses you and wants to be there with you. Your mother and I send our love and remember to write to us, we want to know how you are._

_Love,_

_Dad._

It was Friday of the first week, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose were all stood outside the potions classroom just after the chimes rang out, happily discussing their first week of Hogwarts while waiting for their potions teacher, Professor. Slughorn to arrive to teach them their 5th lesson of potions that week. So far, they had learnt about aconite, bezoars and some basic details on how to make the Draught of Living Death, they were also told that they were going to be making a cure for boils in the next lesson. In the first lesson of the potions class, Slughorn had invited Scorpius, Albus and Rose to join the "slug club" to which they all accepted since they couldn't think of a polite way to refuse. They were looking forward to the weekend, a chance to kick back and relax with their friends. Professor Slughorn arrived and the trio took their place in the classroom, making sure they all sat together with Albus in the middle. The lesson ended with John Barnett mixing the wrong mixture, it sending out a disgusting odour and getting professor Slughorn to send the class out. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Later on, Albus was lying in bed after saying goodnight to Scorpius, he lay there for a while and thought about the past week. He smiled as he started to fall unconscious, he hoped that every week was as great as this one...


End file.
